That Reckless Career
by Gravitype
Summary: The Winter Soldier is trekking through D.C. trying to hide and find some more out about himself, and maybe change what he's made of himself.
1. Breaking in

Deciding where to go was hard on your own. With no instructions, no mission, no commander telling you what to do; how was Bucky allegedly going to survive? After years of cryo, memory loss, restraint from the world, and zero contact with humans not treating him like a test subject, he finally felt distress. The Winter Soldier had to make decisions on his own, and he was scared.

Walking through D.C. wasn't so hard for Bucky, he could remember each street he crossed, what he walked by, and who he saw. The only hard part was keeping his broken arm still, and trying to move in a wet leather suit. "Stupid mission…" He was grumbly, mainly because he realized Hydra is destructive; although Bucky would like to believe it's more about the blond who he was supposed to gut. "Nevermind him," he thought to himself, "Let's just get to a hideout."

Settling on breaking into an apartment was a step forward. Despite still breaking the law, at least he didn't kill anybody in the process. After all Bucky still could have gone to the Hydra HQ in D.C., maybe he could have recovered some weapons…food…medicine? "Too bad, I'll just have to go rob a store later."

Buckster was laying on the floor, imagining all the media coverage of him, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D, Captain America, and anything else that had to do with the awful assignment. He'd rather think about that though, then have flashbacks he didn't understand, and have theories running through his head of which could or could not be true. "Why can't it all come back like a hit to the head," he's hit his head plenty of times, but it never worked. Besides, he can't hit his head right now, the broken arm was killing him. At times like this, the soldier would wish he had two metal arms, but it was never serious; the emotional baggage of one is already pushing the limits.

Bucky could feel a powerful headache on the rise, apparently the arm was just the calm before the storm. Sitting up against the wall he ripped the sleeve from the injury and turned his head from side to side looking for something solid to wrap the arm against. "Fuck…" muttering curse words always seemed to help.


	2. Hesitant

Bucky fell asleep sitting up, his arm had been tied across a floorboard with his ripped shirt. It'll work for a little while, at least until he figured out a way to go to a hospital. He slowly got up, walking towards the sliding glass doors that lead out to a small balcony that was just big enough for some chairs and a grill. Just across the street Bucky could see a larger grey building, and just the some people walking below. "What if I just hijacked a car…and rode down to the forest…or..goddamnit," Bucky was interrupted by the sighting of the blond punk from earlier, and another goon with him. He stepped onto the balcony, looking over to watch the two walk inside the building. As soon as they were out of site, Bucky jumped down three stories and caught himself on a car; running down the street with Steve and his ginger friend after him.

"Wait! Bucky!" Captain America was chasing his friend from the glory days, down an old Brooklyn street, maybe it was the glory days. "I can't believe you made me do this with you!" Wait… was a hot spy from the glory days? Well yes, but she didn't have bright red hair. Steve kept sprinting, just completely ignoring Natasha's comment. He was honestly go fairly slow, at his rate, just to keep side with Natasha; which was out of curtesy. Although, his fear of finally confronting Bucky was most definitely taking over him. "Nat I'm sorry but I have to speed up, he's getting away," Steve felt horrible about it, but what could he do. Sprinting up ahead he could see that memory more clearly, the one that was always there for him, and was always there when he had nothing.

Bucky glanced back for just a second, when he saw the hero he could feel the adrenaline pumping faster, pushing him further. He was panting like a dog, and he could feel the metal tightening up in protest. Somehow though he was going to get a break, either go into a building or let the captain catch him. Bucky made a sharp left turn into a busy street and dashed his last bit of strength into the building immediately to his right. The men and women in suits stared in shock to his intruding, after all he did have a metal arm and his human one had a "cast." He stared down a closet and sprinted inside, slamming the door behind him.

Steve slowed down when he found himself inside the business building, unlike Bucky's entrance Steve was greeting with more grins and admiration. Someone pointed to the closet, "thank god," Steve mumbled. Cap briskly, but almost hesitantly walked towards the light wood door, scared of what was on the inside. "But I know what's on the inside," was his thinking "don't I?"


End file.
